Reminiscencia
by LDGV
Summary: Un día conoces a la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, junto a ese hombre formas una familia, ves a tus hijos crecer hasta tener los propios. Pero nada en la vida es eterno, ni siquiera la vida misma lo es, pero sin importar que ese ser humano ya no esté físicamente aún vivirá en nuestras reminiscencias. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Reminiscencia**

Ella maldecía su suerte, su cuerpo era viejo, estaba cansada y débil, ya no se acuerda con exactitud cuándo fue que aquel ki que tanto le costó expulsar y controlar, la había abandonado para siempre.

Por más que lo intentara, no era capaz de concentrar su energía en sus viejas manos y mucho menos levitar ni unos pocos centímetros, como lo logró hace muchos años, su esfuerzo fue interrumpido por la voz de su hija llamándola desde su casa, sin más desdén se levantó para reunirse con ella.

– Mamá, qué haces ahí afuera con tanto frío...te vas a enfermar, después no te quejes si tengo que llevarte al doctor.

– No es para tanto Pan, sólo estaba intentando…volar otra vez–susurró.

– Mamá, no debes hacer esfuerzos es peligroso para ti.

– Pan, que ya no sea joven no significa que sea inútil–respondió.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan terca?...mejor entra a la casa, vamos.

– Sí–dice viendo a su hija ya toda una mujer adulta, casada y con hijos.

Ella ya era abuela…abuela, cuando era joven nunca le pasó por la cabeza que algún día tendría nietos, muchos menos casarse, se la pasaba únicamente pensando en su entrenamiento...golpeando sin parar aquel saco de boxeo que despedazó tantas veces, su cuerpo fuerte y joven que era capaz de dejar inconsciente a cualquiera pero que actualmente, no deja de dolerle con cada tarea que haga por más sencilla que sea, incluso bañarse se había vuelto una odisea hasta el punto de poseer un teléfono en la ducha, por sí llegara a tener una emergencia.

Antes de conocerlo a él, creía que los hombres sólo eran masas de carne que servían para golpearlos hasta dejarlos casi muertos, claro antes de él_,_ no puede negar que sintió placer en aquellos juegos de persecución que tenían cuando intentaba desenmascararlo, en su época de súper héroe metiche que sólo llegó a robarle su trabajo.

Con el pasar del tiempo es normal que envejecieran, él por su parte al tener genes de otro mundo pudo tener una apariencia más alejada de su edad real, pero ella era una humana normal, por lo que las arrugas la fueron cubriendo por completo y en ocasiones se sentía tan incómoda sobre todo cuando ambos solían caminar juntos en la ciudad, los demás transeúntes siempre los escudriñaban inquisidoramente, ya que ella se veía muchísimo mayor que él cuando en realidad era un año menor.

Pero esa diferencia de imagen a Gohan nunca pareció importarle, él nunca dudó en besarla o acariciarla con o sin personas a su alrededor a pesar de la longevidad de ambos, aunque al principio de su relación él era extremadamente tímido con ella, siempre le pedía permiso para abrazarla o para parle un pequeño beso, claro que a Videl no le molestaba en absoluto ya que en el fondo le gustaba, y le atraía mucho esa forma tan tímida de ser con ella, se sentía especial porque a pesar que otras mujeres le coqueteaban, él sólo las ignoraba en cambio con ella era diferente.

Al sentarse en el sofá y al alzar la mirada ve la fotografía de su boda, no puede evitar traer a la mente tantos recuerdos, el día que dijo…acepto en el altar junto a _él. _Ambos fundaron una familia, tuvieron su propia casa, una hija, una vida juntos, eran un todo.

Un todo que ahora está incompleto, han pasado semanas desde que fue el funeral, y desde entonces no deja de extrañarlo, todo se lo recuerda, si mira hacia la biblioteca juraría que puede verlo leer un libro en su sofá favorito como siempre hacía, si ve noticias de algún tipo de robo, recuerda cuando juntos eran los paladines de la justicia con capas y cascos, si ve los colores dorados de la puesta de sol, es como mirarlo cuando él lograba ese color en su cabello.

Pan, preocupada por la salud física y mental de su madre decidió visitarla a diario y cuidar de ella, eso es mejor que ser enviada a un asilo de ancianos. Anciana, esa palabra no le gusta para nada ya que eso es lo que ve al mirarse en el espejo, para peinar ese cabello gris que una vez fue negro, observar sus ojos azules ahora marchitos.

– Mamá ya te dejé preparada la cena sólo tienes que calentarla, bueno ya me tengo ir llámame si necesitas algo, en la mañana vendré temprano para hacerte el desayuno.

– Sí gracias, hija–responde perdida en sus pensamientos.

Pan notó esa mirada perdida de su madre, y cerró la puerta que había abierto para salir.

– Mamá, yo también lo extraño, pero la vida continúa, entiendes.

– Sí eso lo sé, ya vete tranquila…nos vemos mañana.

– ¿Segura?...puedo quedarme toda la noche si quieres.

– No es necesario–dice muy convencida.

– Está bien, adiós.

– Adiós.

* * *

Ahora en su casa, sentada frente a un plato de comida que se enfrió hace mucho, esa mesa se le hacía demasiado grande para una sola persona, antes a la hora de la cena los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los de su esposo devorando sin piedad la cena, es irónico que nunca se acostumbró a verlo comer grandes cantidades de comida, pero ahora sólo se escucha el monótono sonido de la llave del lavadero gotear.

Si hubiera manera para olvidar más de cincuenta años de convivencia con una persona, cuya persona te dio tu primer beso, quien fue el primero y único en acariciar tu cuerpo desnudo, quien te hizo el amor por primera vez. Si hubiera manera par olvidar todo eso… ¿lo harías?

La única época de su vida en la que pudo vivir sin él fue en su infancia antes de conocerlo, cuando creía conocer y entender como era el mundo, antes de saber que se es posible volar, sanar la más delicada herida con una semilla.

Pero esas semillas resultaron inútiles en cierta ocasión, un día cuando regresó a casa después de hacer algunas compras, al buscarlo en su biblioteca sólo encontró libros regados por el suelo y el cuerpo de su marido en el piso, llamó tan rápido como pudo a una ambulancia, que lo trasladó al hospital donde lo declararon muerto, fue un infarto repentino, no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse apropiadamente.

Al avanzar a paso lento hacia su habitación, se prepara para pasar una noche más sin Gohan, y cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas, pasa su mano por el lado frío de la cama, que le perteneció alguna vez a su consorte.

Ya se les había hecho tradición, que antes de dormir siempre se digieran un _te amo, _pero ese te amo sólo lo recibe el techo de su habitación, que mira con tanta indiferencia.

– Te extraño, te necesito y te amo, Gohan–susurra.

Pasaron algunos minutos y no recibió respuesta. Suspiró profundamente y se volvió a su lado de la cama, donde cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Pan subía las escaleras de su antigua casa con una bandeja en las manos, el café humeaba y la mantequilla se derretía sobre el pan recién horneado, caminado lentamente llegó a la cama de su madre.

– Mamá soy yo, te traje el desayuno, mamá.

Deja la bandeja en la mesa de noche, y luego sacude ligeramente a su progenitora la cual no responde, Pan la examina más de cerca para descubrir que no tiene pulso y que su cuerpo está frío y rígido. No puede evitar llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, otra persona clave en su vida se ha ido, a pesar de tan triste ocasión, sonríe amargamente, por lo menos murió mientras dormía, no hay manera más pacífica para morir que esa.

Definitivamente, sus padres ahora podrán estar juntos por siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
